


The Collapse of Nature

by thymelord



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Killing of a Sacred Deer (2017)
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, Alternate Universe - Modern, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Asshole Percival Graves, Blow Jobs, Dark Credence Barebone, Doctor Original Percival Graves, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Older Man/Younger Man, Seduction, everyone is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Last week, Annalisa Graves had no idea who Credence Barebone was.Now, it seemed that he was never out of her sight.He had a delicate, almost ethereal beauty, and that was what unsettled Anna the most; for although it was ridiculous, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was the reason for her husband’s fascination with him.(i watched the killing of a sacred deer and i can’t stop thinking about it so i wrote this lil thing inspired by it. it’s only a little based off it so you don’t need to have seen it and i don’t think there’s really any spoilers for it)





	1. etiäinen

**Author's Note:**

> what is happening to me i literally never write things with sad endings uM? @yorgos lanthimos i'm calling the police
> 
> anyway yeah heed the tags the next chapter is a literal angst/hurt-no-comfort party
> 
> and yES i know i am writing a lot of multi-chapter fics at once but this one only has 2 and i'll get it written fast i promise

Last week, Annalisa Graves had no idea who Credence Barebone was.

Now, it seemed that he was never out of her sight.

He had a delicate, almost ethereal beauty, and that was what unsettled Anna the most; for although it was ridiculous, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was the reason for her husband’s fascination with him.

There was nothing _untoward_ about Credence. Although rather shy, he was blindingly charming whenever he did speak, and unfailingly polite. Their young daughters, Sophia and Natalie, adored him. Percival adored him. Everyone adored him.

Everyone but Anna.

~

“I’m sorry to burst in like this, but I have a pain in my chest… here. I’m worried, sir; heart disease is hereditary in my family, you see.”

That was the first thing Credence said when Graves walked into his office and found him sitting there at his desk. “It’s probably nothing,” he hastened to add, “but I do worry.”

Graves smiled. “Of course, my boy, it’s no problem at all. I understand.”

“Should I take off my shirt?”

“Yes, please.”

Credence slowly unbuttoned his crisp, white shirt, letting it fall to the floor like a parachute. His torso was slender but unmuscled, a faint dusting of dark hair scattered across his pectorals. Percival picked up his stethoscope, running a hand lightly across Credence’s chest before pressing the cold metal to his heart. He frowned for a second, then moved it across. “Your heart…”

“Yes, I’m reversed. I had an identical twin, you see – stillborn, I’m afraid to say.”

“Ah, situs inversus,” nodded Percival. “I’m sorry to hear about your brother.”

“That’s alright. Of course I don’t remember him, but I still get a little sad sometimes. It isn’t true, what they say. That you can never miss something you never had.”

Graves glanced upwards briefly in surprise. “Quite,” he said softly. “Okay, now that’s done.” He put the stethoscope on the desk. “Everything seems in order, but we’ll do a couple more tests, just to be on the safe side. Hold out your arm, please.”

After the blood pressure test, which was also normal, Graves dealt a tiny prick to the end of Credence’s index figure to check his glucose level, and nodded to himself. “Yes, everything’s fine. I don’t think there is a need to do further tests, especially as you’re so young and healthy, but keep me updated if it continues.”

Credence smiled in relief. “Good. I hope you don’t think I was wasting your time, or…”

“No, no,” said Graves, “not at all. Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Right.” Rather languidly, Credence picked up his shirt and pulled it on. Graves couldn’t help but peek at the rapidly disappearing strip of flesh beneath that ivory shirt.

“Goodbye, Dr. Graves.”

“Goodbye, my boy.”

~

Credence Barebone was like a siren call, and Graves was powerless to resist.

They were in a small, independent coffee shop just off the British Museum. It was the middle of the day, and the only other people there appeared to be students, or tourists, although there weren’t many of the latter  in late September.

Under the table, Credence’s foot nudged Graves’s, and he grinned.

Graves raised an eyebrow. “What was that for?”

A shrug. Another grin. “Felt like it.” He leaned forward slightly. “Hey, can you meet me in the bathroom?”

Graves eyes widened so far he felt like his eyeballs might pop out. “W-what? Why?”

“I need a private word, that’s all. I don’t know when else I’ll get a chance.”

“Well… alright then.”

The bathroom was a single cubicle, and as soon as the door was locked, Credence pushed Graves against the wall and kissed him.

Graves responded unthinkingly, his hands twining gently in Credence’s hair.

Credence jerked back slightly, lips parted as though he couldn’t quite believe what he’d just done. Then a tiny smile appeared on his face. “I knew it.”

Graves gave a low laugh, a hand nervously scratching the back of his neck. “That obvious, was it?”

“I’m afraid so.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Graves’s mouth. “But I still wasn’t sure if it was just my imagination.”

Graves’s hand came up to caress his cheekbone. “This is a bad idea, you realise.”

“I know.” Credence’s eyes sparkled. “But you can’t stop, can you?”

God help him, but he couldn’t.

~

That night, Credence lay in bed, a dim lamp casting a soft glow over his figure. Anyone watching would have sworn they saw a wisp of black coil around him, as though a piece of his shadow had broken free. A tiny fraction of a second later, and it was gone.

“The gods deal justice,” whispered Credence, voice hardly louder than a sigh. “But sometimes they need help. Otherwise, why would they have given some of us this power?

“The power to be gods on Earth?”

~

 

 


	2. we could have been divine, you and i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey upset myself writing this

The threads of fate and circumstance always surrounded him; always had, ever since he could remember. His manipulations back then had been crude, wide-sweeping and often destructive, and with nobody to teach him, he had to teach himself and refine his skills himself. Most people could tune into the web if they tried _extremely_ hard, but nobody could learn to manipulate them. You had to be born with that ability.

You had to be divine.

But he couldn’t just manipulate the threads of fate; he could follow them, see what was happening at any point in space.

That was how he knew that Percival Graves was alone in the house, and this was an extremely rare opportunity – and Credence intended to take it.

Graves appeared at the door in a T-shirt and jeans that looked like they should have cost $30 from Walmart, but in reality probably cost $300 from Armani. “Credence,” he said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Credence gave him a predatory grin. “I’m here to finish what we started in the coffee shop last week.”

Graves swallowed thickly. “I can’t – we shouldn’t - ”

Credence put a hand to his chest, gently pushing him over the threshold and stepping inside after him, closing the front door with a click. “So you want me to leave?” He backed Graves into the wall, their noses inches from each other. Credence smirked at him, knee pressing lightly in-between his legs. Graves let out a soft gasp. “Well?”

“Shit,” breathed Graves. “You… are a fucking incubus.”

Something dark sparked behind his eyes. “You have _no_ idea.”

Their lips collided, and in a flash it was Credence pressed against the wall, Graves caging him in.

“Upstairs,” Credence gasped. “ _Now.”_

Graves lifted him into his arms, bridal style, and Credence gave a laugh that was half-surprise and half-delight, looping his arms around the back of Graves’ neck. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Graves threw him down on the bed, pinning him to the mattress and fumbling with his shirt. At first, he showed a modicum of restraint, but by the time he’d unbuttoned Credence’s shirt halfway he practically ripped it off him.

Credence caught one of his hands between his own. “You have such beautiful hands.”

Something flickered across Graves’ face, as though the phrase had stirred a faint familiarity in him, but it was soon gone. “Thank you,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Credence’s chest. “You have a beautiful neck.” His lips travelled upwards, nipping at Credence’s throat. “And a beautiful mouth.” He kissed that too, but in a brief, almost chaste way before descending lower, lower. He unbuttoned Credence’s pants, shimmying them down his hips along with his boxers before casting them into the corner of the room. “And a beautiful cock.”

When Graves took him in his mouth, Credence’s back arched, emitting a soft cry of pleasure. But no matter how good it felt, he still had the capacity to find the threads of fate – and _pull._

The final cog was set in motion, now. There was surely no time to waste.

“Wait,” gasped Credence, curling his hand through Graves’ hair and pulling him off. “Fuck me.” He didn’t have to feign the quiver of lust in his voice. “ _Please.”_

Graves hastened to get rid of his clothing, scrambling towards the bedside table to find an almost untouched pot of Vaseline. Credence nearly made a quip about he and his wife trying anal once and finding out it wasn’t to her taste, but feared any mention of Anna would scare him off. And he was so, so close.

Graves slid one finger past Credence’s sphincter, as gentle as always. Say what you would about Dr. Percival Graves, but he _did_ know how to prep someone properly.

And how to fuck, of course.

Credence’s eyes surreptitiously flicked to the large clock hanging on the wall. “That’s enough,” he murmured. “I need you inside me, please Percival, I-”

“I’m already inside you,” said Graves with a wicked grin, finger crooking inside him and brushing against his prostate.

Credence whined, pushing backwards as if he was trying to get more, even though Graves’ finger was in him down to the knuckle. “You know what I mean. I need your cock, Percy, please, I need you to absolutely wreck me - ”

Graves drew a ragged breath, staring into his eyes. “You want it like this? Or on your stomach?”

“Like this. I want to see your face.” _Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie._ “And don’t make it gentle. I like it rough.”

Something sparked in Graves’ eyes that could have been lust, jealousy, or a cocktail of both. “You’ve done this before?”

Credence merely gave him an enigmatic smile before saying, “Well? What are you waiting for?”

With a low growl, Graves pushed into him with one smooth, hard motion, causing Credence’s hands to fly to his back, nails digging raw pink crescent moons on Graves’ skin. “Fuck,” gasped Credence, “oh God – _Percival -_ ” He wasn’t even trying to keep his voice down; he doubted that anything could be louder than this bed, with its obscenely creaky mattress springs and the headboard banging against the wall with every thrust.

Graves’ hand wrapped around Credence’s cock, pumping him in time with his own movements, and Credence gave a strangled gasp. “Fuck – I’m going to - ”

At the same moment that Credence released, spurting hot, clear-white liquid between their torsos, the bedroom door swung open to reveal a horrified, furious Annalisa Graves.

Credence was glad he’d timed it all so well.

He’d even got to cum.

~

A week later, Credence knocked on Graves’ door again.

It was a different door, of course; Annalisa and their children had kept the house while Graves had been kicked out. He was currently staying in a seedy motel, smelling of ancient beer stains and mildew.

Graves looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he finally said, too defeated to inject his voice with any real vitriol.

Credence smiled. “I’m here to explain. May I come in?”

Graves glared, but seemed unable to resist anything he asked of him even now, and grudgingly stepped aside. Credence flung himself into a tattered armchair as though he belonged there, and snapped the thread around Graves’ mind that he’d placed there to block his memory over the past few weeks. He watched, a smirk curling his lips upwards as Graves’ eyes widened. “Remember me now?” Credence asked pleasantly.

“H-How…” Graves shakily passed a hand over his forehead, then poured a generous glass of whiskey from the bottle on the desk, collapsing in the only other chair in the room. “You made me forget, so you could re-seduce me, and… and destroy my fucking life. How? How did you make me forget?”

“The same way Anna walked in on us when she wasn’t due to return back from work for two hours.”

“I-I… I don’t understand.”

“There are more things in heaven and Earth, Percival, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

“Ah,” said Graves, mouth twisting. “The psychopath quotes Shakespeare. How quaint.”

“ _I’m_ not the psychopath here.”

Graves took a breath. “Cree… for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Credence gave him a sad little smile. “It’s too late, but I think you know that, don’t you?” His eyes were hard, boring into Graves’. “You fucked me, then you left me. And then you laughed when I said I love you. You _laughed._ ” Credence picked up the bottle of bourbon, taking a swig straight from it without even the slightest flinch. “But now look. Now _you’re_ the one in love with _me._ I didn’t intend that part, you know, but what a beautiful twist of fate it is. Fortuna, I have found, has a penchant for irony.”

A single tear escaped from beneath Graves’ eyelid,  falling down his cheek. “Can you really never forgive me? Before, I…” Seeming to realise that nothing he could say could excuse his past behaviour, he trailed off. “We could be together, you and I. We could be divine.”

“I’m already divine,” said Credence flatly, “and I do not forget, nor do I forgive. You should be glad all I did was break up your marriage. I have done much worse.”

Graves swallowed. “Nothing can be worse than this. I’m not going to love again.”

Credence snorted. “Don’t be fucking melodramatic, it’s not like I’ve put a curse on you.”

But Graves shook his head. “No. It’s not about that. I just know that I can’t love anyone else but you. I thought I’d felt love before, but it pales in comparison with… with you.”

“That isn’t my problem, I’m afraid.”

“Please,” said Graves, voice cracking. “Is there no way, no way at all, that you could ever forgive me?”

“Maybe in another lifetime,” said Credence, running his finger around the whiskey bottle. “A lifetime in which you never scorned me, never mocked me, never broke my heart. But I do not forgive betrayal, Percival. Never.” He got up, heading towards the door. “Goodbye, Dr. Graves.”

His hand was on the doorknob when he heard Graves sob behind him. “Don’t leave me! Please! I love you!”

Credence did not even look back before closing the door. That was the secret, you see, the one that Lot’s wife and a million scores of others had learnt to their peril.

Never look back. Then you can do anything.

Leave anything.we could have been divine, you and i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first non-HEA fic i've written....... wrow
> 
> anyways yeah this deviated a lot from the film  
>    
> [find me on tumblr!](https://thymelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
